degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Miles-Maya Relationship/@comment-3575890-20150216234400
Nobody has to ship this, but you cannot deem this pairing problematic and ship any other pairing on this show without looking like a hypocrite. Point-blank. Sorry to be a bitch - actually scratch that, I'm not sorry - but anybody that bellyaches over how "abusive" they think this ship and then glorifies the shit out of EClare, Triles, Zaya, Drianca, and other extremely problematic pairings, I automatically can not take seriously because people that operate on double standards like that don't deserve any more than that. So if you're going to talk shit on some REAL SHIT, you best take a long, hard look at YOUR ships before you do. Now with that being said, there is not a single pairing on this show that doesn't have some sort of problematic aspect to it. Good thing this is fiction then, where you can put your personal convictions aside and lend allowance for these fictitious characters to make mistakes of magnitudes that you wouldn't think twice about turning your nose up at in a real life situation. For example, I love Eli Goldsworthy. I have forgiven him of all his transgressions no matter how monumental and am still rooting for him and Clare to have their happy ending together. I can do this free from grounds of accusation of perpetuating the normalization of problematic relationships for women in the real world because I acknowledge this one simple universally established truth, which is that an entirely different set of rules apply to fictitious pairings from ones in real life. And even within strictly the realm of fiction, the rules vary dependant on the type of universe the characters live in. I might be able to get past a young man crashing his hearse into a wall in an elaborate attempt to save his relationship with his ex-girlfriend because of the mitigating factors that allow for rules to be bent and moral convictions to be put aside WITHIN A FICTITIOUS CONTEXT, but I sure as hell would never be tolerant of a relationship of that nature in real life because there is an important rule that must always be beared in mind: if it's problematic within a fictitious universe, it is a hundred times more so within our universe. Always. Villains in fiction can be considered morally ambiguous rather than evil depending on the extent of their depth as characters and be sympathized with if there are mitigating factors and a specific psychology behind their actions that offer a less black and white perspective. Such factors, however, do not matter when it comes to real world villains like serial killers and homicidal psychopaths whom are always just plain BAD and never to be sympathized with. Of course, even within fiction, there is still always that one line that must be drawn and you'll know it's been crossed when that distinctive line between fantasy and fiction begins to blur. Domestic abuse and rape is usually the point at which these two converge and seep into dangerous territory that is triggering and endorsing of harmful culture automatically raising an issue that is greater than fiction. Only in this case, are there NO EXCEPTIONS. So why am I ranting about this here of all pages? Because some condescending bitch saw it fit to come in here and step to me about me having no self esteem or respect on the basis of me shipping a semi problematic fictitious pairing. Now I don't care what the hell this person has me twisted as. I know who I am and what I am about and what appeals to me in fiction that wouldn't in reality says NOTHING about that. I am moreso put off by this person's generalized attitude that they can gauge an individual right down to their value system, morals, maturity capacity, level of life experience, and self standards on a most minuscule basis of shipping preferences. It actually astonishes me how so many people put paramount importance on what appeals to a person on a fantasy level in their assessment of their identity. This then becomes more than just an attack on me, but everyone that shares the same preference as me. This is taking a group of people and stripping every individual that makes up that group of their distinguishability and individual thought, opinion, and moral judgment. And that is fucking disgusting. Some women have fantasies of being with a vampire, but only ever in senses that would make the experience actually pleasurable. No vampire fantasy includes the part where the vampire then devours and drains the person of all their blood afterwards, and that's okay because fantasy is allowed to be insular. It does not need to be inclusive of every facet of a situation to be acceptable. As long as you can always separate fiction from reality and never allow your preference in fictitious sometimes problematic pairings and men to carry over into your standards of men and relationships for YOURSELF and other women in the real world, there is nothing dangerous about indulging in a pairing that tickles your fancy for whatever fantasy-fulfilling reason that you support ONLY in a fictitious context. In comparison to a lot of other pairings within and outside of this fandom, I don't even consider Matlingsworth to be all that problematic to begin with if I'm to be honest, but nonetheless, contrary to what ignorant haters eager to find any reason to jump on a shipper for would believe, Matlingsworth does not encompass a type of relationship I would want for myself or seek out. So, without further adieu, I lift my middle finger to Jkfan on behalf of not just myself but all Matlingsworth shippers here and sashay out of here with the confidence and sassiness of yeah, that's right, an independent, empowered, informed, SELF RESPECTING woman that knows not to ever settle for less than she deserves in not just her relationships, but all facets of her life, and especially to not take bullshit from judgmental, ignorant, patronizing, tunnel-minded, cherry-picking, straw argument-concocting assholes least of all on a public messageboard where she should be able to share her thoughts without subjection to ridicule and denigration for them. Bye, bitch.